Cat seduces Beck
by Erik9393
Summary: A Bat story! Cat visits Beck's RV to take a shower, and something happens.


**I kind of got this idea after reading the Beck and Cat get kinky stories. I really love the Bat series. I don't own Victorious of course.**

Beck Oliver is relaxing on his couch, drinking his water bottle, when he hears someone knocking on his door. When he opened it, he saw his bubbly, ditzy friend Cat Valentine, giving him one of her cute smiles. She was wearing a white blouse with gold flowers, blue jeans, and pink heels. "Hey Beck." she said. "Hey." he says with little enthusiasm. Her smile fades before saying "I hate to asked you this, but the shower in our bathroom broke. Can I use your's?" "Sure, no problem." he answered. So she went in the bathroom, undressed, and hopped into the shower. As soon as he heard her turn on the water, he sat back down on his couch, and started listening to some music. Her shower lasted for about a half an hour. Beck must have zoned out because he was startled from someone plopping down next to him on the couch. He turned to see Cat in a purple robe with pink swirls. "So, you seem refreshed." he said to her. She just looked up to him and smiled. Every minute she would scoot closer to him. At one point their sides would touch, and she would lay her head on his shoulder. He was startled at first, but didn't think it was a big deal. He seemed pleased that she came over. Beck would stroke her hair, which was still damp, making her giggle. Sometime later he would ask her "Why don't you get dressed? Since you seem to be all dry now." What she said next took him by surprise. "But I thought you enjoy seeing me in a robe." she says. He wasn't getting it. 'What did she meant by that?' he thought to himself. Then a couple of times Cat adjusted herself on the couch, causing her robe to open up a little. A couple of moments later Beck noticed the upper part of her breasts were exposed. He quickly turned away, not wanting to scare Cat. He heart started beating rapidly. "You okay?" she asked him. He tried his best to look her in the eyes, and not her chest. "Uh, yeah, I'm all right." he stammered. "It's okay Beck. I know you were looking at my breasts." she said in a low, soft voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he started to say before Cat places a hand on his thigh. "Don't be. I wanted you to see my breasts." she says. "Wh... what?" he asked. "I wanted you to see my boobs. I'm seducing you." she said. His face was getting hot, this heart pounding in his chest, and he's starting to feel tight in his pants. "Cat, I don't think we should-" he said in a shaky voice before Cat puts a finger on his lips, while licking her own lips. "Ssshhh... Don't deny it. You want this." she whispers. He started to get up, but Cat got on top of him, and looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes of her's. Then she leaned forward and gives him a long, passionate kiss. Beck didn't try to push her off, he just gave in. Then as she pulled back, she gave him a wide smile before she opened the top of her robe and exposed her full breasts. Beck didn't know what to say. He then leaned forward and pressed his mouth onto her right breast, and she moaned loudly. "Take me now Beck." she said just as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Beck got up from the couch (It took a couple of moments for him to get up) and carried Cat into his bedroom. After Cat laid on his bed, he got rid of his t shirt. It wouldn't be long before Cat decided to get rid of the robe completly. Beck stared at her in shock. Giving him a half smile, she says "What are you staring at me for?" "I just... I just never thought I would ever see you naked." He said. After hesitating for a few seconds, he then says "I didn't think you would want anyone to see you naked actually." "Well, then this is your lucky day." she purred. After getting his jeans and boxers off, he got on top her. He kissed her neck, her breasts, and her belly before pushing his cock into her. It was painful at first, but it went away in a matter of seconds. "Fuck me Beck, fuck me." she says as he thrusts his hips against her's. Cat had one hand gripping his bed, the other in his hair as he cums into her. "Oh my! You're gonna make me cum!" she says as Beck thrusts his cock into her deeper. "I'm gonna cum!" Beck exclaimed. "Cum inside of me, Beck!" she exclaimed. As soon as he was out of goo, he collapsed on the bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Cat goes "I can't believe it. I can't believe it really worked." Beck was able to get on one elbow, looking at her confused. "What?" he asked "You mean, you planned this?" She just nodded her head. After a few more minutes, Beck asks "You want me to take you home in a little bit?" "After all of that, I don't think so. I'm really exhausted." she says. Then she asks. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure you can." he says. Then with a sexy smile, she says "I was hoping you would say that." before they started to make love again.

**Tell me what you people think.**


End file.
